A whole new world
by Finchelpezberry
Summary: Artie is stuck in a different world where there is no Glee Club. Maybe Finn and Rachel could still fall in love? Artchel and Pucklberry friendships with Finchel Endgame.


**Hi! Please review, i really need them!**

**This new story is inspired in artie's dream, but this story is set on season three.**

**Artie Will be stuck in this different world, and he will try to get finn and rachel together. Artchel and Pucklberry friendships with Finchel endgame. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Artie´s pov:**

-Rachel!-I shout getting the girl's attention.

Rachel turns around to look at me.

-You Again? Why can't you leave me alone? -She asks exasperated.

I talked with Rory,who told me that I would be stuck in this "new" world forever.

At least I want to try to make things as normal as possible. The cool thing is that I can finally walk, and i´m also seen as one of the cool guys. The bad thing is that there isn't Glee club,so all of my friends aren´t really friends. There is no Finchel. Puck and Rachel aren´t best friends. Quinn died. I can´t do nothing about the last part,but i can try to get Finn and Rachel/Puck and Rachel closer. And i´ll need to help Kurt too.

-Well?- She asks stomping her foot in irritaton.

-Rachel,I want to be your friend.- I say honestly.

She snorts,shaking her head.

-Right, and I am the Queen of England.

I shake my head,saying:

-I'm serious.

-So am I - she says stepping closer to me- Leave me Alone!

With that she storms out,leaving me alone in the Library.

* * *

I´m walking down the hallway when I see Karofsky with a slushy in his hand,aiming it at some girl that is walking by.

Horrified I realize that the girl is Rachel,so I try to stop it,but i don´t have time to even blink,before Rachel gets covered by blueberry slushy.  
She gasps loudly,and she takes her glasses off,cleaning them up with the sleeve of her cardigan.

-Rachel!-I run to her

-I´m fine-She mumbles looking down- This happens to me all the time.

-I tried to stop it-I tell her softly

-There is nothing you can do to stop it. I´ll just change my clothes.

-Wait!I´ll help you clean up.

-You don´t need to...

-Please,just let me help you.-I plead interruping her

She looks at me for a moment before nodding slightly.

* * *

-Why did you helped me?-She asks brushing her hair in the girls bathroom.

-I told you, i just really want to be your friend.

-Thanks for helping me clean up-She says after a moment

-So,can we be friends?-I ask hopefully

She bites her lip.

-That would be nice-She muses quietly

-Great!Friends then-I say pulling her in a hug

-Friends-She agrees hugging me back.

* * *

I am sitting in Biology class,hearing my teacher going on and on about some super boring Rachel is also in this class,and accepted to sit next to me. But apparently she is really into whatever the teacher is saying so she doesn´t even gives me an answer when i asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me.

Then i hear someone whispering behind us, and i turn around to find Finn and Puck making fun of Rachel.

Thank God,she´s not hearing a thing!

-Did you saw the loser today,after she got slushied?-Puck asks amused

-Hell yeah, she looked like a fish out of the water-Finn answers laughing

-So freaking funny!-Puck agrees high fiving Finn.

I glare at them both,but unfortunatly they´re both too busy making fun of poor Rachel to notice my so not kind look.

* * *

Finally this class is over.I don´t think i could bear to hear a single more second of Finn´s and Puck´s lame jokes about Rachel or the "Dwraf loser" as they call her.

-Hey Rachel,i´m heading to the cafeteria now,would you come with me?-I ask getting up from my seat.

-I would love to,but i have something really important to do. Unfortunatly this can´t wait. But i guess i´ll see you later- She says leaving before i can say something in protest.

I am about to leave the room when i hear **their **stupid jokes,again. So i turn around and look at them both.

-Hey!

-What do you want?-Finn asks bored

-I heard you making fun of my friend during all the freaking bilogy class...

-You mean the Dwraf loser?-Puck asks interruping me-I didn´t knew you were friends with that..

-She´s not a loser!-I shout making both of the boys jump in surprise.-She´s an amazing beautiful girl that you two would be lucky to have.

She´s too good for you and your lame stupid jokes,that don´t have anything funny in it!  
Have you ever tought that she has feelings?

That being made fun of hurts more than being physically hit?

That it breaks her heart everytime she is tortured by you,stupid jocks?

That it destroys her confidence?

They both stay quiet.

-You know what?I recall a time where i heard you saying that she was your bestfriend, and if anyone dared to mess with her,they would pay.-I add pointing at Puck

-What the hell are you talking about?-He asks quietly

-And i remeber that you loved her so much,that you even proposed to her!-I add turning to Finn

-Dude you´re crazy!-Finn says looking down

-Me,crazy?No,you´re the crazy ones!One day you´ll regret all the bad things you said about her,and you´ll be so,so damn sorry,but she won´t forgive you.

And I won´t help you for a freaking second!

With that i leave behind the two stunned jocks.

* * *

Ok,i´ll addmit that my out burst may have been a little too much,since they don´t have ay idea of what i said.

But i was so angry that they were making fun of Rachel!

I need to find a way of making them see that they´re completly wrong,they have to get to know Rachel. That´s the only way that everything can go back to normal.

I can do it! It´ll be hard,but in the end it´s worth it!

* * *

After a lot of thinking i got a genious idea, now all i have to do it put my plan in action. I walk down the hallway and see Finn and Puck making fun of Kurt.

I also see Rachel walking down to her locker,wich is right next to the place where the other three boys are fighting.

This can be even more easy than i ever thought!I think smirking to myself.

Seeing Rachel, i feel bad as to what i´m about to do,but this is the only way to bring everyone together.

-Look loser, we didn´t stole you anything!-Puck shouts at Kurt

That´s right,they didn´t stole,but i did...

-It had to be you!You were the only one on the boys locker room! You were the ones that stole my scarf! It´s from limited edition! I want it back!

-But we didn´t stole it!-Finn insists

I run up to Rachel.

-Oh,hey artie!-She says surprised to see me.

-Hey Rachel!-I say putting my arm around her shoulders,and without anyone noticing,i quickly drop the scarf on her backpack.

She gives me a weird look but smiles at me. We reach her locker and i drop my arm from her shoulders.

-Give it back to me!-Kurt shouts at Finn and Puck once again.

-Dude,i told you a hundred times before that we don´t have the fucking scarf!-Finn says frustrated.

-Then who has it?-Kurt asks with a hand in his hip.

-RACHEL!-i shout making Finn,Kurt and Puck turning around to look at me.

-Rachel has the scarf. She´s the one who stole it from you Kurt!-I say trying to sound as truthful as possible.

-What?-Rachel asks shocked

-You stole my scarf?-Kurt asks glaring at Rachel

-No,i didn´t,i swear...

-Yes,she did!-I say interruping her while she gives me a shocked look- Rachel,show them your backpack.-I demand

She quickly opens her backpack and the scarf falls to the ground.

-See?-I ask

-I have no idea of how that thing was inside my backpack,i swear i didn´t stole it!-She shouts

-You bitch!You stole it,don´t lie!-Kurt shouts at her while Puck and Finn chuckle.

Rachel looks down tearing up, and i feel the most horrible person in the world for doing this. But this is the only way.

-You were the one that put it there!-Rachel screams at me.

-Leave him out of this,Artie was only trying to help-Kurt shouts.

Figgins passes by and sees us.

-Miss Berry, Mr Abrams and Mr Hummel , follow me to my office- he says while Puck laughs.

Mr Puckerman and Mr Hudson , you also will come with me-He adds while i pat myself on the back for my brilliant idea.

* * *

-So...-Figgins starts while the five of us glare at each other.

-Rachel stole my scarf!-Kurt shouts

-I didn´t. Someone put it there-She shouts back- Maybe it was Artie,or maybe it was Puck or Finn trying to be funny once again-She adds glaring at them

-Hey,how the hell did you dragged me to this mess?-Finn asks confused

-Yeah, i say that the gay Kid is the one to blame.-Puck says-Honestly,i don´t think that the chick was the one o stole it-he adds

-Really?-She asks surprised

-As weird as it sounds, i agree with Puck.-Finn muses-Artie and Hummel were the ones that started the confusion,after all.

-Yeah,but that´s not why i think that it wasn´t her.I don´t think it was her cause Abrams was the one that accused her-Puck says

-Yeah,how would you know that she had the scarf?-Finn asks me

Damn them,and their brains!

-Rachel showed me the scarf at lunch time-I say quickly

-That´s a lie-Rachel screams-I wasn´t even with you at lunch time!

-Enough!-Figgins shouts-Look,just apologize one by one to each other ,and this talk is over.

-Absolutly not!-Rachel screams while Puck and Finn shout"Hell no!"

-Fine-Figgins says-You all hate each other,right?-He asks while we all nod in confirmation-Then,from now on,everyday after school,you´ll go to one room right down this hall,to talk and work out your differences.

-No!-Rachel,Puck,Finn and Kurt shout at the same time.

-Yes,you will. You´ll be the best of the friends in no time!-Figgin says smiling.

-No!Please,don´t do this!-Rachel begs

-Calm,down Miss Berry,you´ll have fun-He says assuring her.

-But after school me,Finn and Abrams have football practice-Puck protests

-It´ll be after your football you can go!-He says.

Rachel quickly gets up and storms out glaring at me,mumbling "you´ll pay for this".

Yes!I´m officially a genious!I brought us all together!

Phase one:Complete!

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked it!Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
